


Overwatch: Burnt Sienna

by Shadowgeist



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowgeist/pseuds/Shadowgeist
Summary: I was named after the hair color that I inherited... sort of. The second word, anyway. But as for the first word of the color... Well, it would probably be easier to show than simply tell...





	1. Prologue

        The 11-year-old girl was walking back home from school as usual. Red curls fluttered against her shoulder-blades in the breeze, framing her pale, freckled face and grass green eyes. The weather was nice for early November, and a lot of people and Omnics were enjoying the reprieve from the usual gusting winds. She hummed a tune to herself as she strolled along, only pausing when a certain Omnic walked by.

        “Good afternoon, Ipakee!” she greeted the robot.

        “Oh, hello Sienna,” the Omnic replied kindly. "Did you have a good day at school?"

        "Yeah! Our new tech lab is a great place for me and my classmates to hang out." She went up the porch stairs and into her house, closing the door behind her. “Mama, Papa, I’m home!”

        Eerie silence was her only answer as she shrugged off her backpack and jacket to hang up the latter. She grew confused as she went to her bedroom. She let down her backpack on her bed and started searching the place for her parents.

_Not in the living room… or the kitchen -- were those bottles there this morning?… Obviously not in my room… not even in the bathroom or their own room… Where are they?_

        That was when she heard something that she couldn’t quite place. Something coming from the vents.

_The basement…_

        Sienna rushed to the basement door and went down the steps. She was immediately met with a vicious slam to her side that threw her into the wall, leaving her to drop against the concrete floor and on something lumpy. She looked up to see her mother looming dangerously above her; blue eyes red with fury, red hair disheveled like she hadn’t even brushed it, and a crowbar tightly gripped in her hand. The daughter’s ribcage throbbed with agony with every beat of her racing heart.

        “Can you believe it,” her mother hissed in a slurring voice. “Your father left me because of _you_. Sienna,” she spat the girl’s name. “You were always stealing his love from me! Now, you will pay for it.”

        She didn’t realize what her mother meant until the hooked end of the crowbar plunged towards her face.

* * *

        Sienna woke up, still on the hard, cold concrete and lumps beneath her. Her entire body throbbed with pain, and her head pounded like a drum. Something was crusted over her eyes, and she couldn’t open them right, if at all. She barely cracked them open, frustrated that her vision was too blurred to see anyway. She felt around for the wall to guide herself back up, trying to ignore the screaming pain in her protesting body and head. She kept a hand on the wall, and waving the other out in front of her.

        She searched until her hand closed around the rail of the stairs. She sighed in relief and started walking up the stairs, trying to be careful with how far she was stepping. As soon as she found the doorknob at the top, Sienna pushed the door open and started searching for the bathroom. She heard snoring coming from where she thought was her parents’ -- well, now just her mother’s -- bedroom; she remembered the bathroom was the next door on the other side of the hall. She carefully switched sides on the wall and continued until she got to the bathroom.

        At that point, she was searching blindly for the sink, and maybe a washcloth, too. Eventually, she managed to seek out both, after bumping into the rack and what felt like the toilet. As soon as she had the washcloth soaked and wrung out the hot water, she started scrubbing away at her face. A harsh sting came from her temple and dull throbs erupted on the rest of her face, compelling her to slow down. She lowered the washcloth and managed to open her eyes to look in the mirror.

        A completely different girl was staring back.

        This wasn’t the same sociable, happy ginger that was in the mirror. This one was partially hunched over from pain in her stomach, like she'd been kicked and/or punched in that area. Her hair was a mess, and lightly dusted with plaster from being tossed into the wall and left on the floor along with a bump on her head. Bruises and dried blood were on her face and probably the rest of her body. Any part that wasn't bruised was an angry, burning red underneath the blood -- floor burn, she guessed. A bit of a gash was in her temple (that probably came from the hook of the crowbar). A bloody washcloth was in her hands as well.

        Sienna should've screamed at the sight. She should've been running to the door to find help. But, for the most part, she was still in shock, and her blank-slate expression showed it. It all happened so fast, and it was so painful that she passed out. Her mother was completely fine just the other day when her father was still around, and her voice was never slurred.

_The bottles… Don’t tell me…_

        Of course her mother dove right into her drink supply! Her mother was always one who liked whatever was in those awful-smelling bottles she left on the table or even the couch. And it always made her act really weird, really aggressive and maybe even hard to talk properly. It didn't help the fact that Sienna's mother had... issues controlling her emotions. Well, that explained a lot of things. Her sudden outburst and the fact that she’s now snoring in her room. (That always happened when she drank out of more bottles than usual, along with the sudden bad temper.)

_Should I tell someone what happened? Ipakee? No, no one believes Omnics in this town. Telling him would only get him in trouble for something bad I know he wouldn't do. And ever since I said I thought Omnics and humans could live in peace, no one’s believed me, either. So… I guess no one will believe me with this… They’ll just think I’m doing this to myself… unless I say what everyone else says…_

She shook her head. _No way. I’m not giving up believing that…_ She sighed to herself sadly, staring down at the red-stained washcloth in her hands. _Even if this means Mama probably doesn’t love me anymore… maybe never did... better to hide it all than to cause trouble for me and Mama._

        She shook it off and continued cleaning herself up, bandaging the gash on her temple and any other cuts she discovered. She also brushed the plaster dust from her hair. "Alright," she said softly to herself, looking at her still-bruised face in the mirror. "Now I have to go and do my homework… and there is some soup in the fridge for dinner." With the new plan in mind, she headed out as quietly as she could and returned to her room.

        That was the first day of over two thousand.


	2. Chapter 1

         ** _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_**

        A skinny hand jerked upward to slam down on a button, turning off the offending alarm clock. A thin, petite, but somehow 17-year-old Sienna sat up and stretched in the small mattress on the floor that substituted for a bed. She yawned as she stood up and started getting ready for school. Long clothes, concealer, all the usual things required to make sure that no one knew what was happening. A gray T-shirt, spring green sweater, long black sweats.

        She put on the unreadable expression she was forced to grow into, looking at herself in the mirror. Her face was pale, and her green eyes were sunken and dull. Hiding behind her back was her red, back-length hair kept in a low, loose ponytail, with the ends levitating from static. She forced herself to look away as she heard a crash tear through the dry winter air.

        Sienna sighed and started heading down to get something to eat before heading to school. As soon as she got there, something slammed into her side when she went to the counter. A sharp crash and stinging pain in her back drew her attention back to where her mother was. Lying on the couch, eyes dark with hangover and a look that could murder on her face.

        "Make sure you immediately come home after school and do your chores," she hissed. "No helping those stupid Omnics. And above all else, tell anyone about this and you're dead."

        Sienna nodded automatically as she carefully pulled out the glass shards stuck in her sweater and sleeve. She grabbed a bagel, pulled on her dark brown winter coat and green backpack, -- with a few of her hidden tools -- and went out the door. The January chill and space was a comfort as she headed on walking, flipping her hood over hear head. It was only a block to the school anyway.

        Ever since that day, -- the day Sienna's father disappeared -- her mother's been in a downward spiral. She used all the money set aside for food in favor of her alcoholic drinks. She quit her job, lost their home, and caused them to have to move. Sienna herself took odd jobs and night shifts just for necessities, -- both for survival and hiding her mother's treatment -- and paying rent for their home. But after she realized her knack for mechanics and electronics, it became her passion, and for the hated Omnics in this new town, a source of hope.

        Sienna was reaching higher, but her mother continued to drag her down. That much was clear as soon as she felt the first beating with that crowbar all those years ago. The peaceful Omnics -- ones that reminded her so much of Ipakee -- hoped for her to join Overwatch someday. But she would only give a tiny smile and say, "Maybe, but you know, baby steps."

        Secretly, though, she wished she could. A place where everyone was somehow a hero and everyone helped each other without caring who or what you were; it was a dream for her. But between her mother's instability, her own being underage, and Overwatch being technically disbanded and just barely finding its feet since the recall, it would be nothing short of a miracle.

        When she finally reached the school and trudged into her first class, it was all the usual classes that no one but the crazy students liked sans a few electives. Calculus was boring and overwhelming at the same time as always. Someone blew up an experiment in the chemistry lab causing the classroom to be evacuated to the tech lab. _A_ _gain._  English was smack in the middle of an awful dragging unit that Sienna swore up and down was a novel no one in the real world would like. History was all stuff she and everyone else already knew, -- Omnic Crisis, Overwatch start to disbandment, etc. -- and P.E. was kept inside the overheated gymnasium.

        All was going normal. Everyone was either annoyed at the school and its staff or ignoring everyone and everything while on their devices. Before anyone knew it, school was over and Sienna was heading home. While she was going home, she heard shouting and metal crashing together, and went toward where the sound was coming from. Following it into an alley, she saw a bunch of bigger boys beating up on a poor Omnic with metal baseball bats and even kicking him.

        The ginger sighed and pulled out the main thing she used for self-defense from her backpack: a monkey wrench, bought and used by herself and for herself. She tiptoed closer to the boys, right behind the leader. She lifted the wrench slowly, poised to strike, and swung, slamming the back of the hooked end into the leader's head. He spun around, growling when he realized what just hit him.

        "Well, what do you know, it's the Omnic-lover," he smirked. "Well, guys, what do you think we should do?

        "How about -- OOOWW!" one of the boys howled when Sienna gave another swing to a... certain area.

        Before any of the boys could react, she swung her wrench and knocked away their bats. She also got in a couple of good swings on a few weak points the guys had before they all decided to book it. "We'll remember this!" one of the lackeys yelled as they took off.

        She shook her head as she put away the object before turning to the Omnic. The poor thing was curled up in a ball, sparking and shaking all the while. "Hey... It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you." She put a hand on the Omnic's shoulder and helped him sit up leaning against the wall, though his leg was practically pulled off. Sighing, Sienna got out her toolbox and started working to help him out.

        "Y-y-you are... the g-g-girl... the-e others sp-p-peak... ab-bout," the Omnic stuttered quietly out of a damaged voicebox.

        "Yeah, that's me," Sienna nodded as she reattached the limb before something crashed outside the alley.

        "Wh-what wa-as th-th-that?" the Omnic asked.

        "Don't move," Sienna whispered as she went to just barely poke her head outside the alley. Gunshots and bombs were flying everywhere, with people in black and red combating various other people with many different colors on their outfits. She ducked back in before she was spotted and hurried back to work on the Omnic.

        "Looks like some sort of really big gang battle outside," she explained as she mended the pulled wires of the voicebox. "I doubt they'll see either of us, so we can just sit tight and wait it out while I fix you up." She slid the last wire carefully into place. "There we are. How does that feel?"

        "...This is actually much better," the robot said without a stutter. "I am forever grateful for you coming to my aid, miss..."

        "Sienna," the ginger said, shaking hands with the Omnic. "And you're quite welcome."

        "My name is Nedota. Sienna, I hope that you will one day become a part of Overwatch. Omnics need to know that at least one human sees us as something besides the enemy."

        "...I'm not sure if I'll be able to at this point in time, but maybe."

        The two waited until the noise outside the shelter of their alley had slowly fallen silent. Sienna went out to the end of the alley to see the battle was over, and both sides were gone. "Alright, it's safe to leave now," she told Nedota. "Be careful, alright?" She ran off down the street towards home before she got an answer. When she finally got home, her mother was waiting with an empty glass bottle and crowbar in hand just beyond the door.

        "You're late. Where were you?" she demanded in a drunken tone.

        Sienna hung her head to her mother. "There was a fight with gunshots and bombs in the street, Mama. I had to hide in an alley until it was safe enough to come home."

        She felt the straight end of the crowbar slam into her chest, knocking all breath out of her. She crumpled to the floor as her mother landed a few more blows to her back and head. Harsh blows pounded all over her body from a buffet of kicks to everywhere available. Her mother was shouting like a madwoman, but she couldn't hear what she was saying. Her hair was yanked out of its ponytail, and she could feel some of the strands being pulled out of her scalp. But she couldn't feel any trace of the bottle yet; she usually broke the bottle over her head at this point.

        "Next time... get home... _before_  any... gang fights start," her mother hissed, heaving.

        Sienna nodded slowly and started plodding off, feeling her mother's stare on her. She was barely out of the living room when she felt glass shatter against her upper arm, and the sudden burning pain from the alcohol-touched fragments embedding themselves into her sleeve and arm. But Sienna bore no reaction, and trudged away.


	3. Chapter 2

        Angela and Genji have been searching the streets since the spat with Talon ended, and they still had yet to find him. It pained the medic to see her friend so concerned, and even moreso that his master was also a dear friend to both of them. She's been soaring around the silent street in hopes of finding Zenyatta, but there hasn't been any more luck than Genji had leaping between the buildings for awhile now.

         _"Mercy,"_  Genji addressing her codename came from the communication device on her wrist. _"I have found Zenyatta. He and I are at a warehouse that is used as an Omnic sanctuary."_

        "I'm on my way," Angela stated as she took off for the biggest warehouse in that street, marked with Omnic glyphs. She dropped in through an open window to see Genji and Zenyatta with a group of other Omnics. Angela landed beside the swordsman, both remaining quiet as the Shambali spoke to his brethren.

        The Omnics were clearly a bit knocked about with a few minor dents and pulled limbs, but a lot of those damages seemed to be fixed. Limbs reattached, dented metal bent back into place, and obviously mended voiceboxes -- human bullies like pulling their wires out so their robotic victims can't cry for help.

        "It is good to hear that a human in this city sees Omnics as equals and desires to help them," Zenyatta said to his brethren. "Tell me, friends, what is this girl's name? I would like to thank her for what she's done for all of you, personally."

        "Sienna," one of them replied. "Rightly so, as well. Her hair is the color of such a pigment, and her eyes the color of a plant's stem."

        "We all hope that she may join Overwatch someday," another one said. "All Omnics deserve to know that someone as compassionate as her exists among all those who don't see us as equals."

        Zenyatta nodded in agreement. "A truly good-hearted individual with a noble practice. We will do our best to find her, and thank her for what she has done for you."

* * *

        Sienna limped her way into the bathroom and took off her sweater, biting back a yelp of pain when she felt the embedded shards tear against her skin. But, pushing through the pain, she managed to get her sweater over her head and assess the damage aside from the usual bruises and older cuts. A large amount of new bruises were forming on her body; that much, she could see _and_  feel. Most of the glass had come off with the sweater and left small scrapes in her arm. However, the biggest one tore through the sleeve of the sweater, and the T-shirt was already darkened to a crude red on the end of its own sleeve.

        Sienna whimpered. After soaking a washcloth, she carefully got two fingers around the shard of glass, maneuvering her arm over the sink. She bit down on her lip and swiftly pulled out the shard, holding back a cry at the burning, tearing pain of the wound. She dropped the offending shard into the trash can and got the cold washcloth over the gash, carefully washing away the blood before it could dry or flow for much longer. She grabbed the white, rolled up bandages, fighting to ignore the pain dancing along her arms. As soon as she thought her arm was clean, she wrapped the bandages around the area under the T-shirt sleeve, taping it to hold it in place.

        After washing and wringing out the washcloth to remove any blood, Sienna sighed in relief. Her arm still hurt a lot, but at least it wasn't going to bleed aside from the stain on the T-shirt. She quietly left the bathroom and went to her bedroom to do her homework. Which, unfortunately, was quite a lot.  _And Mom took dinner off the schedule, too. So I'll be taking night shift mechanical maintenance hungry._  Her stomach rumbled at the thought of a lost meal. _Oh well. Better get to it..._

* * *

        Winston and Lena were with Angela and Genji in the labs, telling them both about their find. They relayed Zenyatta's conversation with the other Omnics (Genji took the better chunk of it for being there longer). Tracer looked like she couldn't be happier with the news of a girl like this "Sienna." The opposing pair also mentioned that Zenyatta wants to personally thank this girl for her compassion, and the Omnics themselves wish for this girl to join Overwatch.

        "Well, the others have mentioned a bit of a lack in personnel since the recall," Winston pondered. "I'm sure having a fresh set of hands would be a big help.

        "I say a great idea!" Lena exclaimed in excitement. "I can already see her working great with guys like Brigitte, Zenyatta, Orisa, Bastion..."

        "However, there has been a bit of a problem," Angela interrupted. "Without any actual knowledge of Sienna's appearance, let alone her full name, we might not be able to find her. We've asked every Omnic in that district, and none of them heard anything beyond her saying her first name; none of them know exactly where she lives, either."

        Lena stopped in her tracks. "Oh. Well... then... There must be a way to find her somehow! Don't give up so easily, you two! You'll find her eventually."

        "Your enthusiasm and determination... is something that I believe everyone should possess, Tracer," Genji commended in a kind manner. "We hope to do our best to help my master fulfill his wish."

        Winston smiled in approval. "We might not be able to help you, but we can wish you the best of luck. I hope you can find this person soon."

* * *

        Sienna sighed as she finished the last worksheet of homework she had. She put it back into her folder, followed by putting that into her backpack. She was about to stand and go get dinner when she remembered her mother saying she wasn't allowed it tonight. She turned to the splash of pinkish-red on the forearm of her unbandaged arm; the haunting reminder of disobeying her mother when she was denied a meal. Her shoulders slumped as her stomach rumbled against the memory.

        The ginger looked at the clock to see the time was 7:30.  _And I spend literally the rest of the day doing this homework. I only have about half an hour to get ready for my shift that starts at 8._  She started putting away all her school stuff and preparing to go to work. She pulled her uniform, apron, and name tag from her closet -- which contained the little other clothes she had -- and proceeded to get ready.

        Once she was fully changed into the white buttoned shirt, black pants, and golden yellow apron with her name tag, Sienna quietly stepped out to look toward her mother's room. Silence. She grabbed her monkey wrench and tools and went towards the living room to see her mother snoring on the couch; as usual. The daughter turned out all the lights but the porch light before leaving the house, all as quietly as she possibly could.

        Sienna made sure that her monkey wrench was out in the open, ready to swing at anyone who tries to get her at this current hour. She kept a sharp eye out for anything suspicious while walking to the store where she worked. A sudden wave of faint gold and green light made her stop and look around, fear creeping under her skin. She grew tense, with her wrench poised to swing. The waves of light circled brighter and closer. Sienna started shivering at the unfamiliar presences growing closer by the second, and the breeze following them. She bolted to the store and dashed inside before they could get any closer.

        Once inside, Sienna let out a sigh of relief, lowering her wrench. She went to a room marked "Employees Only" to clock in and check the request board for any need of repairs. The first one she saw was saying that someone bundled a few wires on one of the freezers and nearly caused a surge, _again_. Another was saying someone on paint duty on dayshift accidentally dumped a bucket of paint on a fridge.

        Knowing her coworkers, Sienna had a feeling no step stool would be at the site for her to clean the paint. She got the cleaning supplies and went to get a step stool, but it wasn't there. _Did they hide it in another section just to spite me again?_  She sighed and trudged to the fridge section, seeing the clear splatter of paint on the fridge at the end of its line, and mop streaks on the floor around it. Surprisingly, she saw the step stool set up at the side of the fridge. She walked up to notice a holographic note projector on the top step. She tapped on it for it to show a screen.

_**Sorry for scaring you on your way. Found this with a bunch of other step stools in another section; knew it wasn't for sale via lack of tag. Thought we'd bring it here for you :)  -- M**_

        That had Sienna confused. Taking the projector, she slipped it into her toolbox and brought out the lemon-scented soap and paint remover. She mulled over it as she went to scrubbing away the paint. _What in the world...? Who'd help someone who helps Omnics? Does this 'M' not know about that? Will they make it worse if they find out?_

_...Do they already know everything about me and my mother?_


	4. Chapter 3

        Sienna finished working on removing the paint from the fridge, dusting her hands in satisfaction. Mop streaks aside, it looked like nothing happened. Now to start looking for the nearly-surged freezer. That shouldn't be too hard. Any downed fridge or freezer was emptied of produce into another and marked with an "OUT OF ORDER" sign.

        She walked through the freezer section and saw the sign and empty freezer; at least that was something that couldn't be tampered with without breaking protocol. This time, it was even slightly pulled out for her to squeeze in, but that may have been because of whoever bundled the wires behind it. She sneaked in between the freezer and the wall with her usual wire-fixing tools: needle-nose pliers, cutter, stripper/crimper, electrical tape, shrink tubing, small battery hair dryer, etc.

        She quickly got to work as soon as she found the targeted bundle of power cables, bound with some sort of zip-tie. These seemed fairly strong and would be difficult to cut or pull off without aggravating a bruise or two. She took a deep breath, grabbed her wire cutters, and shimmied a blade under the strip holding the tight bundle together. She squeezed the two halves together with as much force as she could muster, trying to see if she could at least put a nick into the strong plastic, ignoring the pain in her bruises. She felt it gradually give under the force, and it was only a matter of time before she heard the snap of the plastic coming off.

        Sienna sighed and grabbed her wire strippers while inspecting the scorched wire tubing from the surge. Any scorched tubing would mean a real fire hazard and possibly meant the wires underneath could be damaged as well, so she took off the black, foul-smelling tubing from the wires. The wires themselves seemed fairly undamaged, to her relief. She only had to get the new heat shrink tubing and get it around the wires, using the hair dryer to seal the gray material in place. That seemed to be the only area of concern in the current area as far as she was seeing while examining the wires, so she picked up her tools, plugged the freezer back in, and backed out of the space.

        When Sienna finally got out, she removed the "OUT OF ORDER" sign and headed back to the request board in case anything else had been added. It seemed that one of the scanners at the registers had malfunctioned due to overuse during the dayshift.  _Happens all the time these days. Really, why can't the manager make use of_ all _the registers and not risk one of them breaking?_

        The ginger shook her head as she went to the register with a miniature "OUT OF ORDER" sign made specifically for the registers themselves. The register and connected computer were both frozen in an overload, and the computer was making a lot of sounds indicating an attempted reset. She typed into the keyboard to see if she could turn it off, closing all programs and holding down the power button until it shut down. She waited for a few seconds until turning it back on. Thankfully, that seemed to be all that was needed; it started running just like normal, and no data was lost.

        Smiling in satisfaction, the ginger removed the small sign and headed to the request board. The board still had quite a few other requests, but all of them were basically clean-up requests in some of the aisles or sections or restock notices for food deliveries to the store. At least this meant she could wander the store in search of any problems on her own.

        As Sienna was wandering by the storage room, she heard something from inside, and it wasn't any of her coworkers. She went inside, gripping her toolbox while slowly bringing out her wrench, just in case. She discovered a small flicker of mingling blue and orange light and cautiously peered over from behind one of the stacked shelves.

        A badly hurt Omnic was lying just in front of the door, with a blonde woman in a snow cap trying to shake him awake.

        Sienna sighed and put away the wrench, going up to the robot and who appeared to be his human lover. Going closer, she realized the woman had the glass from a bottle bomb embedded in her vest. "What happened?"

        The woman looked up at the younger girl. "We... We were trying to... find someplace to stay for the night... But they... they came after us... I barely managed... to get us here... before one threw that bottle... They wanted to kill us... _Both_  of us..." Sienna could tell she was on the verge of tears.

        The ginger put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, I want to help him as much as you. For now, try to get that glass out of your vest. It might still have bits of the liquid that could singe the fabric. I'll take care of your... partner."

        The woman wiped away any tears before smiling at the employee. "Thank you."

        Sienna smiled back and knelt beside the fallen robot. "You're welcome." She carefully got the Omnic onto his back and assessed the injuries. The clothes he had were wet and burned in several places, as well as the underlying metal (indicating he took a bottle bomb or two himself). There were also some nasty dents, and the joints had several pulled wires, most notably one on the side of the neck. The sight of it made her own injuries sting.

        Ignoring the pain, Sienna took out an electromagnet and carefully hovered it over a dent before turning it on. The dent only had the time to pop back into place before being turned off again; the process was repeated for all other dents. Using an oiled cloth, she polished away the burnt areas. She got her needle-nose pliers, wire stripper/crimper, and some wire connectors out of her toolbox.

        Her heart pounded as she carefully got the thin pliers around one of the sparking wires, on his shoulder. She carefully stripped the two sides of the damaged wire of a bit of their insulation, fitted them into a connector, and crimped the connector onto the two sides. The same painful, slow process was repeated for all the other wires, and the sparking was thankfully starting to lessen.

        As the two sides of the final wire was crimped together, the Omnic twitched and sat up, looking around in confusion. The woman, having removed all the glass from her vest, smiled warmly and embraced the robot, crying tears of joy.

        "This girl fixed you, dear," the woman told her partner with a teary smile. The Omnic in question turned towards Sienna, who was gathering her tools back into her box.

        "Sienna Dorene," he read her name tag, "we sincerely thank you for what you've done for us. You truly are a benefactor to all Omnics."

        Sienna felt heat rise in her cheeks at the compliment. "You're... You're welcome," she said softly. "The mob is probably gone by now; I know a place the Omnics in town usually go at night when they're most active. Just head to the right from here. At the next junction, go left. Fifth building on the left is an old warehouse that's become a sanctuary for Omnics in this part of town."

        The two of them nodded in understanding before they stood up, the woman peeking out the door. "You're right; they're gone. We should leave before they come back, and before we're discovered."

        The Omnic nodded in agreement as he joined his lover. "We will remember this, Sienna," he told the red-haired teen. "I hope one day you will be recognized for your compassion; we both do."

        Sienna only smiled, and waved as they slipped out the large double-doors. Once they were gone, she left the storage room to continue looking for anything in need of repairs.

        Atop one of the ceiling-high shelves, Genji and Angela saw the whole thing.

        "We were right, Genji, that girl really is who the Omnics speak so highly of," the Swiss medic stated. "Sienna Dorene. I'm sure at least her family name will appear in a census database. But something was... off about her movements... I'm sure we'll be able to find out the cause at some point."

        "My master will be very glad that we've found her," the cyborg replied. "We should return to Headquarters and give him, Tracer, and Winston the news. Let us hope Commander Morrison will react well to our discovery."

        Angela chuckled. "Indeed. I'm sure that once word gets out to the team, Brigitte and the Omnics in the crew will be glad for a new friend as well."


	5. Chapter 4

        It seemed that Lena had already spread the word by that morning. It wasn't much of a surprise; she was jumping for joy when Angela and Genji told her they found Sienna. It was even better when she found Sienna helped an Omnic-human couple she was well-acquainted with. The news was the biggest thing to hit Overwatch since its own return. Zenyatta was especially pleased that he will be able to thank the benefactor of his brethren, hopefully very soon.

        At first, Jack and Ana were fairly vocally skeptical of a new member of any kind. However, Brigitte did point out a very important detail that seemed to silence them both: "We are still short on members even  _after_  newcomers like me joined Overwatch. We need a lot more than what's left of the first generation, some of their children, and a few ragtag new members to return this family to its former glory and place in the world. For all we know, some new younger, stronger people like this girl can be the key to doing so." The two of them barely had the time to rebound when she gave one last shot. "Need I remind you of my friend Fareeha, Miss Ana? Or that girl I hear you rescued instead of stopping a street gang, Commander?"

        Reinhardt and Torbjorn seemed quite pleased with how the latter's daughter managed to shut up the skeptics. It probably also helped that she pointed out Ana's own daughter -- who passionately agreed with Brigitte's case -- and one of Jack's best heroic acts in a certain Mexican slum. Hana and Lucio were thrilled at the thought of a new member that's their size. After a near-unanimous vote, Jack agreed to send Zenyatta, Genji, and Angela to meet Sienna after school hours in the district.

        In the meantime, Angela was to make sure Sienna had no past interactions with enemy organizations (Talon, in particular) or anything on her record to be concerned about. Background checking her, really, and it seemed Sienna was in the clear. The only "issues" was her being in close contact with Omnics and beating up people with a monkey wrench. That was specifically if said people were hurting her and/or an Omnic.

        However, Angela did also remember how frightened the girl was when she and Genji were trying to approach her. The pained, frightened expression on her face as she held up the wrench in preparation to swing before deciding to bolt. Then they decided to do something a little more subtle. They noticed one of the other workers putting an "employees only" step stool on a near-full store shelf, and brought it next to a paint-stained fridge with a little message for her.

        She heard a knock, pulling her out of her thoughts and away from her computer. Genji was standing at the door, not even needing to say it was time to head out again. Angela nodded and stood up, following him to the main entrance, where Zenyatta was waiting patiently in front of a skyship.

        "I still don't know why  _you_  must meet with this little girl," Zarya murmured sharply in the Shambali's direction. "Don't you think she would be frightened of an Omnic like you? Or your little student?"

        "Quite the contrary as it seems, Aleksandra," Zenyatta replied sagely. "In fact, she shows a good deal of compassion to my brethren, and that is something I consider worthy of a sincere thank-you in person. I'm sure if she ever had the chance to come here, she would also prefer the company of Bastion and Orisa, as well as myself, to that of other members. Such a sad story; she is far more terrified of her own kind than she is of any machine."

        "And that is why we are coming along with him," Angela added. "We also saw her face, so we will be able to tell her apart from anyone else in the district."

        Genji nodded in agreement. "Shall we be off then, Angela? Master?"

        "Of course," Zenyatta affirmed. "I am eager to meet miss Sienna, to thank her for what she has done for the Omnics."

* * *

        Sienna woke up in agonizing pain on her bedroom floor. Everything was sore and a lot of newly-bandaged injuries were bleeding. She didn't want to even move, but she knew she'd have to at some point. She barely remembered what even happened.

         _The ginger student had just gotten home from a good night's work. She carefully put her toolbox down at the doorstep and carefully opened the door. She then picked her tools back up and went inside. Not two seconds after she closed the door behind her, the light was flicked on. Her mother was standing there, dark-circled eyes bright red and face like a raging beast. A half-full bottle was in her hand, and this one wasn't full of alcohol; the shape and clouded plastic confirmed it._

_"YOU LITTLE WENCH!" she shrieked, slamming down on Sienna's head and sending her into the floor. A horrid crack and sudden blaze of pain came from landing wrong on her shin. "I SAW THE WHOLE THING! YOU BROUGHT THEM HERE, DIDN'T YOU?!"_

_"No Mom, I didn't," Sienna replied, crying at the pain. "It was the gang fight from earlier. Remember?"_

_She felt her mother grab a fistful of her hair, yanking her upward. Some of the bottle's contents was poured into her mouth as she cried out in pain. Her throat instantly caught fire and seized up, restricting her breathing. She was writhing in pain as her body fought around what felt like a bubble._

_Her mother threw her to the floor, kicking her everywhere and stomping on her more than a few times, all while screaming things distant to her daughter's ringing ears. A well-placed stomp on the rib cage caused the girl to give a harsh cough, and take deep, quick gasps of breath. Unfortunately, she was so concentrated with catching her breath, she didn't realize the wine bottle being thrown at her..._

        "Ammonia," she barely muttered around her raw, undoubtedly-peeling tongue.  _I thought I knew that taste and sensation. And I thought she stopped that game when I was 13 in favor of breaking bottles over my head._  She reached up a shaky hand to feel blood and bits of glass on her cheeks.  _Which she also did; probably on top of throwing me in here._

        Sienna sighed and tried to stand up. A shockwave of pain came from her bad leg and dropped her unceremoniously on the floor. The area was completely discolored, indicating a break. She tried to stand again, using her bed as a support to turn around and sit on it. Her eyes widened at seeing the time: 1:45 pm. She had been out practically the entire school day.

        She fought to get herself up and at least get into her casual clothes. She crawled to her half-boarded window, managing to pry off the nailed planks using her monkey wrench. She wasn't letting her mother get another hit in before the day was over; she could still at least _start_ looking for Omnics that need help. She dragged herself out of the window and onto the ground just about a yard beneath the window.

        When she managed to get herself to her feet a few painful falls later, Sienna tried limping along the sidewalk of the mostly-empty area of buildings she called home. She supported herself using the buildings themselves, dragging herself along with her wrench as her only tool. She paid no mind when she heard a plane flying overhead; those flew over the city all the time.

        It was when she heard shouting that she got scared.

        She saw the group of bigger, older guys from yesterday coming towards her, bats held high and wrapped with something sharp. She grew tense and held up her wrench, praying that she'd be able to hold them off and not get hit by their customized bats. She could feel it in her drifting vision and growing pain; she wouldn't be able to hold them for long, if at all.

        She didn't even realize the colors from last night circling around her until something grazed her back. She spun into as hard a swing as she could muster, but it was suddenly gone from her hand. The force of spinning around cost her her balance, sending her reeling into the building and falling into a black void.

* * *

        Angela caught the skinny girl before she hit the ground as Genji took care of those bullies, using her wayward-tossed wrench as well as his sheathed sword to counter their barbed wire-covered bats. Thank god they came before school hours in this district were over, or her injuries would've been much worse. Zenyatta hovered beside the medic, placing a Harmony Orb over the poor child. She was already a mess of bruises and blood and torn clothes; she didn't need some baseball bats wrapped in barbed wire to add to it.

        "This is Sienna," Angela asserted, recognizing her through the bruises and other injuries. "I know it for certain."

        "...It seems the benefactor of my brethren is not without her own suffering," the Shambali commented. "How do you suppose she even sustained such injuries?"

        Angela's vision wandered towards the small house from which the girl dropped out of the window. A single, horrible, dark word bubbled in her mind. "I can only hope to the powers that be that I am wrong." She left the girl in Zenyatta's arms and ran over to the house in question, towards the window that Sienna fell out of, and looking inside. The room was sparsely decorated with only the bare necessities. A mattress without a bed frame, a single set of covers, an alarm clock, a few sets of clothes, and a box of tools on the floor.

        The Swiss medic slipped in through the window and took the toolbox when she heard a strange woman shouting in a slurred voice. It was so slurred she couldn't even tell what the person was saying, but they sounded angry and were stomping this way. Just the sound of almost making out what the voice was saying sent a paralyzing shiver down her spine. Angela hurriedly slipped back out the window with Sienna's tools to rejoin her comrades. Zenyatta was healing some of her injuries with the Harmony orb, (particularly the broken tibia and near-fractured rib) but she was still unconscious, and _so_   _thin_.

        "Angela... it would be wise to bring her back to Headquarters," Genji advised, having finished driving off the baddies. "Marks like these were all too often seen on my brother... when our father treated the both of us poorly."

        "I agree, Genji," the doctor murmured. "This town... That woman I presume she's supposed to call her mother... Lena will be sorely vexed when she hears... a girl just off from her hometown... treated this way..." She shook her head, holding back her tears. "We should get back. It's not safe here... especially for her..."


	6. Chapter 5

        Lena was spinning around in her swivel seat in the comm center, waiting for Angela, Genji, and Zenyatta to announce their return. She thought it was taking a bit too long, personally. It was on King's Row -- her  _hometown,_  for God's sake! -- so she couldn't help but wonder why she couldn't come along.

         _"This is Mercy, reporting back from skyship O-14,"_  the Swiss medic's voice was heard over the comm.  _"Genji, Zenyatta, and I are coming with a guest. Does anyone read me? Over."_

        Lena jumped and scrambled to reply. "This is Tracer. I read you, Mercy. Over."

         _"Tracer? Uh... prepare the Medical bay for when we get back. Something's... happened..."_

        The brunette frowned at the hesitance in the blonde's voice. "Mercy... what happened?" The opposing woman was silent. "I can tell something has happened. Genji isn't the only one who can tell when something's wrong. If anything bad happened, just say so!"

        She heard a sigh over the comm.  _"Not on the comm, Lena. We will tell all of you when we're back."_

        That left the lesbian completely silent; Angela rarely addressed anyone by their real name over the comm. Like Zenyatta, Angela often kept the most important words she has to say until the entire target audience hears it in person. And she was usually obeyed on that notion, as well; the common trait between Angela, Zenyatta, and old soldiers like Commander Morrison. (The only one who disobeys the unspoken order is that little guy from Australia. Jamison, or something... At least the one he calls Roadhog would normally shut him up.)

        Anyways, Lena blinked off to prepare a bed in the medical bay. She returned to see everyone gathered at the landing pad, indicating the triad's return. She pushed through the others to see Genji clearing a path for Angela and Zenyatta. The latter held something in his lap while hovering in the air.

        It was a little mass of dried blood, bruised flesh, and stained clothes and hair. An unconscious little girl, who was so small and thin it was a wonder she didn't break, even in his careful metal arms. She couldn't clearly see the full extent of her injuries, but she could tell the Shambali had a Harmony Orb over her to keep her stable. Angela was carrying a toolbox in one hand, a monkey wrench standing above anything else in it.

        "Everyone," the medic called out, "this is Sienna. A young girl who helped the Omnics of King's Row. Despite her size, I can confirm that she is actually almost of adult age. The reason for her stature and malnutrition is... her mother..."

        Most of the team was utterly silent, knowing exactly what she was saying. Lena was shaking; she couldn't believe something like that was actually happening. In _her home_! She watched as the medic handed the toolbox to Brigitte, telling her something before Angela and the Shambali left to the medical bay, door closing behind them. Lena walked up to where Winston was as the group dispersed in somber silence. She noticed Genji putting a hand on Hanzo's shoulder as they walked away, and that his brother allowed him.

        "If I had known... something like _that_  was happening in my hometown..." she said softly.

        "I'm sure she lived somewhere else before the suburb off King's Row, Tracer," Winston replied, voice trembling slightly with a hand on her back. "For now, we should have faith in the good doctor. She saved Genji; odds are, she'll be able to save Sienna."

        Lena nodded slowly and trudged off. She wandered to the lounge, where Brigitte was sitting on a couch with her father, while Sienna's box of lonely, fairly primitive tools sat in her lap. The British woman sat down not far from the junior engineer.

        "Someone'll 'ave to make sure that 'er 'mother' gets 'er just deserts for hurtin' the li'l darlin'," Jesse commented, strolling into the room. He noticed the two Lindholms with the tools. "Well, lookee 'ere... I thought these kinds o' tools were buried with the 'ole Big Bot Bang."

        "I can already tell," Brigitte murmured. "A poor girl who has to hide her mother's actions while supporting them both. This was all she was able to get." She plucked out the monkey wrench, almost like she could see all the item's memories of defending its wielder and Omnics alike. "And this was her only real weapon."

* * *

        Angela was at her only current patient's bedside, on her computer. She kept close watch over Sienna, who was hooked up to a monitor and an IV. Most internal injuries were healed thanks to Zenyatta's Harmony orb (he left soon after she was declared stable as per infirmary rules). Her external injuries were cleaned and bandaged accordingly, including the removal of many fragments of glass from the side of her head. It was easy enough to get a look of her throat and see what appeared to be the recent aftermath of something very... abrasive being put into her mouth. Layers of tissue, horribly raw anywhere it wasn't peeled apart; she'll be mute and unable to eat for awhile until that heals.

        She shivered at several haunting memories from just seeing it. A lot of e-books and holo-vids she had to endure in medical school gave accounts of all kinds of abuse. A good number of the bad ones involved the victims being forced to eat various awful things. The worst of those living nightmares involved cleaning supplies, of all things. She couldn't fend off the thought that something akin to it caused the oral mutilation.

        Angela heard what had happened with Mrs. Dorene. As soon as word got out of what she was doing to her daughter -- and to herself -- she was taken into custody. She was soon diagnosed as both addicted to alcohol and insane via grief, and was consequently sent away.

        According to EU reports, an Omnic named Ipakee from a town in the southern part of Ireland wanted to know where the Dorenes were for the past 5 years (indicating the mother and daughter moved without warning). He was still there, waiting for his little friend's return, all that time. Lena was sent to transfer the message to the dear friend of the poor girl: Sienna is safe with Overwatch, and her mother isn't going to hurt her again.

        The Swiss doctor spared another glance at the red-haired patient. No change in condition, but her lax facial expression and still silence was rather eerie given how thin she was. If the heart monitor weren't beeping so steadily without sign of stopping, Angela would've thought...  _No! Don't think like that, Angie. Have mercy on your own soul!_

        She shook off the train of thought and went back to the computer. She typed in a file documenting the girl's injuries, stating the cause as "Domestic Abuse; mother to daughter." The voice of Sienna's mother echoed in her mind causing her to shiver. When she heard that voice, even she was surprised at how frightened she was at hearing it. That voice, alcohol-induced or not... it wasn't the voice of someone in their right mind. Some said Mrs. Dorene blamed her daughter both for stealing her husband's love for her and causing him to leave. Which only further proved the woman's diagnosis and Angela's own presumption.

        When Bastion and Orisa heard of Sienna's story, they almost immediately wished to meet her as soon as she was able. The doctor was quite appreciative of their eagerness, and told them both that she'd make sure the two large Omnics met her (and little Ganymede, too). _At least befriending Zenyatta, Bastion, and Orisa would be a good place to start. Then she can acquaint herself with the rest of the team at her own pace while still having the triad of robots to head back to. Yes, that sounds like a perfect idea._

* * *

        A woman with short, red hair sat quietly at the desk in her darkened lab, working on one of her secret projects. A glowing hologram of a chain of metal segments was in front of her, being modified bit by bit by the woman. The bulky, restrictive chain was gradually being reshaped. Several ball-and-socket joints, all fitted with top-of-the-line tech found in not even the most advanced --

        "What are you up to now?"

        The woman was lucky she didn't screw anything up at the voice behind her. She sighed and turned around to see a certain purple-haired Latina looking over her shoulder. She directed her blue and brown eyes towards her should've-been-digitally-locked door to see it wide open, the lock itself sporting a purple sugar skull icon.

        The woman sighed in exasperation. "Have I not already told you I require privacy to work, Olivia?" she inquired.

        The Hispanic hacker shrugged. "What can I say,  _¿amiga?_  I like to know what's going on when there isn't much else to do. Now, what are you doing, Moira?"

        The scientist rolled her eyes and returned attention to her designing. "Don't you see it? I'm being an opportunist, like you. Haven't you heard of the new child abuse case on King's Row?"

        "Yeah, duh!  _I'm_  the one who told  _you_!"

        Moira smirked at Sombra's offended tone. "Well, in that case, have you seen the resemblance?"

        Sombra was silent for a few seconds. "Oh...  _Oh..._ You're  _familia_  with the girl and her _madre_. How so, though?"

        "The mother is my older sister. She was never all that mentally stable even when _we_ were young, and I knew I wouldn't be able to have my niece join her better family while Kiera was practically holding the poor girl prisoner. But after hearing of my sister finally being put where she belongs, I can make my niece's already close connections with Omnics... deeper. Like the cybernetic implant that you had grafted into your spine."

        "Oooh, sounds like something interesting. But with the little  _niña_  stuck with Overwatch, while half-starved and injured anyway, it might be awhile before you can do anything."

        "That's why I'm designing beforehand, Sombra. That way, I will be ready the moment she is. After all, if your information serves us well, even her less-than-present father was part of Talon before he died in battle. And since I, as her aunt, am also in Talon whilst her mother likely isn't going to be able to take care of her ever again..."

        Moira could practically hear Sombra grinning behind her. "I can't wait to have someone to teach how to hack. You'll need someone to show the girl how to use a cyber-graft,  _amiga_."

        The scientist smiled. "And she will be a perfect link between technology and biology. Perhaps even Amelie will find her to be good company as well. Make sure none of the others know of this until it is time. Now if you don't mind..."

        Sombra clicked her tongue in understanding. " _Gracias_  for giving me the heads-up. I'll keep my lips sealed; _cruza mi corazón. ¡Hasta luego!_ " Still smiling as usual, the Latina skipped out, releasing the lock and letting the door slide shut behind her.


	7. Chapter 6

        Sienna's eyes were incredibly heavy. Faint beeping met her ears; she felt she was lying on a bed, though radically different from _her_  bed. Her body was sore and stiff, but it was far better than before.

        ... _But what happened before? How long have I even been out?_

        She remembered leaving through her bedroom window, with nothing but her tools and the clothes on her back. She remembered those bullies coming towards her with those bats, with something wrapped around them possibly to make them more dangerous. But then another something touched her back, compelling her to swing her wrench behind her, but then it just... blurs out.

        She felt an itch on her cheek and lifted a hand to scratch it. She stopped when she felt something clamped over her finger, and a wire leading down her arm. She lifted her other hand to scratch the itch only to find the remnants of a scrape on it. She rubbed her eyes with that hand and gave a shot at opening them. She managed to get them to open at least slightly, allowing her to see the monitor and IV that were attached to her; the time said 7:50 pm. There were also a fair amount of areas that meant bandages had previously been there, under the hospital pajamas.

         _Definitely not my room. But it doesn't... feel like a hospital... Where am I?_

        She heard unfamiliar breathing and soft foot-tapping on the other side of her. She froze, and slowly turned her head to see what the source was. A sort of robotic ninja was sitting in a folding chair not far from her bedside. His back was turned and he was facing a door, foot tapping the floor in a soft, even rhythm. He had two sword sheaths on his back, and he seemed to be polishing one of the swords on his lap with a cloth.

         _Why does he sound like he's breathing? Is he some kind of Omnic?... No, the plating and body structure's all wrong. Looks human, but then why does he have armor like a second skin?_

        She was interrupted in her thoughts when the door suddenly opened for a blonde woman carrying a smoothie cup. The robot-man in the chair instantly looked up from his sword, standing to attention. The woman locked eyes with Sienna and stopped in her tracks with a look of mild surprise. She turned her gaze to the mechanical ninja with a frown.

        "Genji, I thought I told you to  _watch_  her, not polish your dragon sword with your back to her," she chided.

        "Whatever do you mean?" the man asked. "I listened for any change in her condition the monitor may have stated."

        The woman sighed, "Turn around."

        The ninja did as he was told as he sheathed his sword, showing his luminous, neon green visor. "Oh.  _That_ was what you meant. _Gomenasai_ , Angela and young Sienna, for not realizing sooner."

        Assuming the word she didn't understand was "sorry," Sienna gave an attempt to say something in return. Unfortunately, it failed as it came out as little more than a cough from her dry, fuzzy-feeling mouth and throat.

        "Right. You still cannot speak because of the lingering damage to your mouth," the woman sighed, walking up to the girl. Sienna instinctively shuffled away, and the woman stopped upon noticing. "It's alright, little one. We aren't going to hurt you."

        "And neither will that monster you were forced to call a mother," Genji murmured in addition. "We saved you and brought you here not long after you lost consciousness."

        Sienna looked rather confused.  _They saved me? From those bullies? From my mother?... probably both._

        "Here," the woman offered Sienna the smoothie cup. "This will help you get your strength back. You're quite underweight and undoubtedly dehydrated."

        Sienna was hesitant and still looked like she was trying to keep herself from flinching, but accepted the cup with a shaky hand. She took a cautious sip, grateful for the soothing cold liquid washing over her torn mouth, though it didn't feel as torn as it did last she'd been conscious. She drank slowly to savor it until her stomach gave her the stop signal, handing back the near-empty cup.

        The blonde woman kindly took back the cup. She weighed the cup in her hand, and smiled warmly at her. "You did very well, Sienna. You'll be a healthy weight and able to meet the others in no time." She left to dispose of the cup, and possibly get ready to turn in for the night.

        Genji sat down sideways in the chair, keeping his gaze on the redhead. "You know, my master would especially like to meet you. His name is Tekhartha Zenyatta. He wanted to thank you for what you've been doing for his brethren in King's Row." Sienna's eyes widened slightly in confusion; he chuckled. "Many of the Omnics believe you to be a reincarnation of Tekhartha Mondatta, or at least already passed through the Iris. It's not everyday an Omnic meets a human that sees both humans and Omnics as equals."

        Sienna looked down, reaching to her shoulder blade, bearing a scar from one of the few injuries her mother didn't inflict: a burn from a Molotov cocktail. "Ah, yes. Many of those who care for Omnics do pay a price of their own blood. But still you pressed onward. Angela and I saw it; you helped a human and Omnic couple and directed them to safety from the anti-Omnic mobs. You see, those lights you ran away from were those of our own armor. Mine, as you can see," -- he flashed the lights over his body -- "and the wings of Angela's Valkyrie suit. Though I do not blame you for being scared of the lights, even though we were trying to make sure no mobs attacked while we circled to you so we could talk."

         _So_ they _were the lights I saw. And they didn't want to hurt me; they were making sure that no mob-people_ did _on their way to speak with me. But they still saw me save that couple in the storage room. Doesn't Tekhartha mean that this Zenyatta is part of the infamous Shambali? Are there other Omnics to meet here?_

        "Come to think, if it were not for my master, you would've still had the broken leg and rib," Genji continued. "He used a Harmony Orb to heal those particular injuries."

         _Makes sense, given how neither of those hurt right now,_  Sienna replied mentally. Her eyes wandered to the door where a dark silhouette and its unfamiliar footsteps were approaching. _Danger!_

        She dove under the cover, feeling a chill rush over her skin as the door slid open, though not able to see under the sheet. "Genji, has the young --"

        "Hanzo, you startled the poor thing," Genji hissed in a scolding tone. "She is not ready for surprise visits." A metallic hand gently rested on her head. "It is alright, Sienna. My brother is no one you need to fear."

        _"_ _Brother"? So he_ is  _human, or at least_ was _once._ _But what caused him to become part machine?_  The redhead removed the sheet from her head, looking up at Genji as his hand followed the sheet. Beside him was a dark-haired man in a black kimono. His eyes were hard to read; they held pity, but there seemed to be a hint of... empathy in his eyes.

        "...Apologies. I was merely coming here to ask if you were awake. Lena and a few of the others are growing anxious. It has been five days, after all."

        Sienna's eyes widened at the statement.  _Five_ days _?!_ _I've never been unconscious for that long before!... Then again, I haven't really slept much, either, aside from being knocked out by my mother... and I wasn't quite 100%_ long _before I collapsed._

        Genji sighed. "Better you than that bomb-happy Australian, or even Lena for the time being. Though Angela sincerely believed we should introduce her to the _Omnics_ first."

        "Life doesn't always go as planned, brother," Hanzo stated. "We both know that." He turned back to the young ginger. "As soon as you are well, I am sure that the Omnics here at Overwatch will be glad to meet you."

         _Overwatch? As in, the organization that's barely off the ground after ten years since disbandment? The one the Omnics I helped at King's Row always suggested I joined?_

        Genji hummed in agreement. "Perhaps for the time being, we should make sure no one... undesirable, under the circumstances, intrudes on little Sienna. It has been a long day; she will likely be ready to meet everyone tomorrow."

        Hanzo nodded in agreement. He gave a respectful bow to the teen. "Until we meet again, Sienna." The redhead nodded in reply as he went through the door; Genji gave a nod before following his brother.

        Sleep came surprisingly easily to her that night.

* * *

        Moira was essentially waiting for the next time Sombra popped up in her lab. The past week has been chock-full of her visiting after everyone else in Talon wasn't around. True to her words, word clearly hasn't gotten out; Sombra instead helped the design any way she could.

        Using Sombra's advice, the Irish scientist managed to design twin metal pairs of rods to replace the bones in her niece's forearms ("An easy aid to form her own holo-screens and such, and not as tedious as replacing all the bones in her hands.")

        She listened for anything around her as she designed the holographic metal spine and arm bones, fitting them into a hologram of a basic human skeleton. She simulated a cybernetic data system running through the nervous system with those metal replicas, smiling at the promising results. She heard the familiar hum of a cloaking mechanism being disabled and stopped. She turned around, and there she was. Though the door wasn't open, she could guess a planted translocator was used.

        "I have to say, watching you while invisible for this long gets a little  _aburrido_... Okay, maybe a lot, but you seem to be doing pretty well. Have my suggestions been of any help?"

        Moira turned back to the hologram. "Surprisingly, yes. Replacing the radius and ulna as well as the spine does seem to ease transmission of cybernetic data through the nervous system and transmitting it outward. Perhaps with enough work, we could craft her into a true living weapon against Overwatch. I'll be able to start creating the parts soon, and you know what comes next."

        Sombra chuckled mischievously. "Gabe and Widow will have more than just me to deal with. I know she'll do great when I teach her cryptography."

        The scientist nodded in agreement. "Indeed. A perfect asset."


	8. Chapter 7

        When Sienna woke up, she saw someone different in the chair at her bedside. An elderly woman in old battle fatigues, gray hair under the hood of a coat. She had an eyepatch on one eye, and the other was closed; she seemed to be asleep in the chair, and the blanket over her legs didn't downcast the assumption.

        Sienna sat up in her bed, leaning towards the woman in the chair.  _Is that... a tattoo?_  she thought, curiously inspecting the odd black mark under her eye. She jumped back when said eye opened without warning, heart monitor echoing the sudden jolt of fear.

        "Hello, child," the woman said softly with a smile. Her smile fell when she realized Sienna was moving away from her. "Don't be startled, dear. Angela asked me to keep watch over you."

         _Angela... Dr. Ziegler..._  Sienna stopped at the memory of the kind doctor and her metallic companion from last night. The first time another human being had shown her any genuine kindness.

        "That's it, dear. Little old me is nothing to be afraid of." The woman stood and stepped closer. Sienna instantly tried going back further, but her hand stopped at reaching the edge of the bed. The stranger's hand reached out, compelling the ginger to lower her head. She shut her eyes expecting a blow to connect...

        A careful hand brushed through her tangled hair.

        Sienna's racing heartbeat steadied at the hand roaming through her rust-colored locks. She opened her eyes to the woman's caring smile and deep brown eyes. Her hand guided the child from the edge of the bed.

        "There we are," the woman murmured. "You simply needed the touch of a  _good_  mother, didn't you? Don't you worry, child. Granny Ana and the rest of Overwatch are going to be a far better family than your real one; you'll see." Her hand left her hair and tilted up the girl's chin so she could get a good look at the teen. "I can already tell Brigitte, Lena, and my little Fareeha are going to adore you."

        "Ana, baby steps, please," Angela reminded the woman, handing another smoothie cup to Sienna and continuing as the patient drank. "You're lucky I even allowed you to keep an eye on her earlier this morning. Just like in her recovery, we aren't going to do it all at once; we will do it slowly. According to Genji and Hanzo, -- and Genji said his brother came in and startled Sienna last night -- she _might_ be ready to meet everybody."

        Sienna turned full attention to the conversation upon hearing Angela repeat what Genji said last night. _I've already met Dr. Ziegler, Genji, his brother Hanzo, and now this Ana person. I wonder if they'll let me meet those Omnics Angela and Genji were talking about..._

        As soon as Sienna was finished and handed the cup back to the doctor, -- and had Angela check her throat with promising results -- she got her answer from the medic. "We prepared a change of clothes for you in the armory whenever you're ready to meet everyone. It's simply down the other side of the hall on the right."

        A miniature alarm suddenly sounded off, drawing attention (and in Sienna's case, fear) to Ana. She lifted her sleeve, revealing a holoscreen projector on her wrist as a screen with an A on it appeared.  _"Captain Amari, Dr. Ziegler, you are needed in the meeting room. By orders of Commander Morrison,"_ the A had designs of bars run through it in sync with the voice.

        Ana scoffed, lowering her sleeve. "I wonder what part of Talon we have to take down  _this_  time," she wondered aloud as she headed to the door. "Come along, Angela. I'm sure little Sienna will be fine."

        The medic watched her leave with pursed lips before turning back to Sienna. "I'm sure at least Winston will be here while we're gone, Sienna. Remember, the armory is second door to the right on the opposite side of the hall. Any terminal you see will have a map to anywhere else." Sienna nodded, and Angela smiled. "We'll be right back," was all she said before running out.

        A while after the door closed behind the blonde doctor, Sienna felt her stomach rumble; she looked down at her white linen pajamas. Her throat was a lot better if not fully healed, and most of her flesh-wound injuries were either fully healed or close to it. It  _would_  be a good idea to wash up, get some actual clothes on, and get something to eat while saying she _didn't_ spend the whole week laid up.

        With that thought in mind, she slipped out of bed and onto the cold, tiled floor. She tiptoed to the door and opened it a crack, peeking outside. The hall was strangely empty and quiet around the infirmary. She remembered Angela's instructions to the armory. She counted two doors to the right on the other side of the hall and ran toward that room, slipping through the door.

        She saw two doorways on the other side of that door. One had a red female symbol, and the other had a blue male symbol. She went into the female-marked doorway to see what looked like a more high-tech version of a high school locker room, showers and all. But the "lockers" were actually large, vertical, empty capsules standing back-to-back in rows.

        According to holographic screens that appeared when the capsules were tapped, they were meant to hold various suits of armor, each with a picture and a codename connected to it. A picture of one suit looked like an angel with a staff and sidearm, another looked vaguely like a blue bird with a canon-like gun, and yet another had golden orange tights with twin pistols and small bombs. The codenames on those particular three were Mercy, Pharah, and Tracer.

        Folded and set down on a bench in the back of the armory was a humble, more casual outfit. A mint green shirt, a dark teal jacket, and dark gray trousers; undergarments were probably tucked inside them. On each shoulder of the jacket was a sewn-on Overwatch insignia, and a scrap of paper pinned to the sleeve had her name written on it in pen. She took the outfit before she noticed a pair of gray slip-on shoes, a washcloth, bottle of 3-in-one at her feet. She smiled as she grabbed the additional items, and went into the showers.

* * *

        When ready to leave the armory, Sienna looked in one of the mirrors and was mildly surprised at who she saw. This person was hardly what anyone would call a mess. She stood tall and strong with a mix of authority and kindness. In the white lights, her combed, tied back hair was slowly drying into a plume of red-orange fire. Her eyes may have still been a bit dull, and she was really thin under the limp-hanging clothes, but her injuries were nearly nonexistant at this point. The symbols proudly emblazoned on her shoulders made it seem almost surreal. She really _was_  now part of what she and all her Omnic patients wanted her to be part of.

        _This is a whole lot different from back when Dad left me and Mom,_  she thought. She smiled at the way she now looked in the mirror and headed out of the armory, briefly returning to the infirmary. She left the pajamas folded on the bed and went out again, going to the nearest terminal and tapping the button. A map appeared on a holographic screen, a blinking dot showing where she was. Each room was labeled, along with how to get there. There seemed to be two floors, along with a "crow's nest" being the communications center on the third floor; the only room up there.

        On the second floor was an exclamation point on an area labeled "Rec Room." She tapped on the exclamation point to find a notification.

_Saturday: Open-Mic w/ D.Va & Lucio @ 7 pm; DON'T BE LATE, REINHARDT!_

        Sienna almost laughed at the note at the end. So many people saw these people as perfect heroes, but they seemed to be no different from anyone else. They were all friendly so far, but not without their flaws or emotional baggage; human, at heart if not in body. She noticed that one of the areas was labelled "Mess Hall," and the one beside it, "Kitchen." She figured she might as well explore, and those two seemed somewhat close by, only a few turns from the right of the infirmary. Dr. Ziegler did say someone is also here somewhere, but she couldn't quite recall the name other than it starting with either W or V; it was kinda hard to tell with the doctor's accent.

        She turned off the map and followed its directions as best she could on her own. She may have had to look at another map terminal just to make sure she was on the right track. Just when she thought she was getting close to the door, she wasn't paying attention and bumped into something big, falling back on the floor.

        "Oops!" a deep voice reeled in surprise. "Sorry. I didn't see you there."

        Sienna back away and looked up to see a massive, armored gorilla standing above her. His large hand reached for her. She winced away from the creature when she instead felt the massive hand scoop her up from behind and gently set her back on her feet. She looked up at him again to see he was wearing glasses, and a warm smile was on his face.

        "There you are," he said cordially. "My name is Winston. I'm usually here whenever the others are out on missions. Pleasure to finally meet you, Sienna." He held out a hand, and she hesitantly wrapped her thin hand around one of his fingers for the handshake. "Athena thought you were someone else intruding in Headquarters, but I managed to clear it up. Although, getting a good look at you, you  _do_  look like someone familiar."

        _I look like someone else? Who?_ Sienna tilted her head in confusion.

        "Yes, I was also quite confused," Winston continued. "You must be hungry; there are plenty of recipes in the database for you to make something by yourself." He stepped aside for her to enter the kitchen. "I'll be nearby in the mess hall if you need to ask anything. The kitchen is, uh... a little too small for me."

        Sienna smiled and nodded before heading inside. The kitchen seemed a lot like that of a school as well. There was a large window along one of the walls leading into the mess hall. She looked into the large walk-in fridge and picked out some of the food, fixing herself a sandwich. She went through the door to the mess hall and sat at one of the group of tables. She ate in silence, watching as Winston cleaned the windows near the ceiling with a sponge. He was swinging from the ceiling while clearing them of any dust or fog from how cold it probably was outside. She froze briefly when he suddenly sneezed and almost fell from his perch.

        " _D_ _ia linn,_ " Sienna said automatically, then caught herself when she realized she said something.

        Winston swung to look back at her, eyes also wide from realization. "Um... Excuse me; a little dusty up here," he replied, smiling awkwardly and adjusting his glasses. Sponge in hand, he turned back around and continued window-cleaning, letting the ginger continue eating.

        After she was finished and cleaned up, she saw Winston had finished with the windows and was waiting at the door. "I'd love to show you around, but you'll have to come with me to be put into Athena's databse. Can't have our resident AI mistake you for someone else again." Sienna nodded in agreement, proceeding to follow the gorilla out the door and down the corridor. "I can tell you about this place on the way there and show you around after you're in the database. You see, this fine facility used to be an old, abandoned factory..."


	9. Chapter 8

        Angela shivered as she stepped off the just-landed skyship, Genji walking in step with her. The fight with Talon this time had involved not only a huge serving of masked grunts out in the midst of a snowstorm, but also a familiar purple-suited woman with blue skin and some strange goggles matched with a sniper rifle. The only ones who knew her were Ana and Lena (and Zenyatta, but he only knew her as "Mondatta's killer" from Lena). According to Orisa's memory logs, there was also a hacker involved as well (as if they weren't all exhausted enough already).

        "Nothing like a good throw-down with Talon in the morning," they heard Hana say in an oddly chipper tone. "Ever since that Gwishin Omnic was stopped, things have been going pretty well back in Busan. I've even been able to keep up my streams, and your music as background sure doesn't disappoint!"

        "Even with the music, you're still my favorite song, Hana," Lucio’s shuddering voice responded kindly, to the Korean's audible delight. If it weren't such a cold, hard fight, Angela would've thought it to be adorable; right now, she was wondering how they could sound like they didn't break a sweat or freeze unlike everyone else (besides Mei or Zarya, but they're prepared for and used to cold anyway. At least the Chinese scientist took care to bring thermal blankets for the ride back).

        "Well, I've been able to put up with huge Omnics on a near-daily basis; stuff like this is a walk in the park!" the gamer laughed. "Especially since I'm actually used to the cold, unlike you.

        Bastion and Orisa plodded by the medic and cyber-ninja, apparently also in a pleasant conversation. "Indeed, E54, that was a resounding victory against that hacker we discovered," the female Omnic stated. "I... apologize for anything I may have done under her influence. If Zarya hadn't shown, it could've been much worse." Bastion beeped and trilled, apparently waving it off as they went towards the greenhouse.

        Angela remained silent and watched as Hana and Lucio, a blanket over the latter's shoulders, headed off to the second floor. Reinhardt, Torbjorn, and Brigitte went to their little workshop in the basement like the "family within a family" they were. Winston went up to Lena and whispered something to her, causing her to giggle happily and blink away.

        "What has her so jovial all of a sudden?" Genji wondered aloud.

        "Hold that thought, please," Angela held up a finger before briefly going into the kitchen. She came out drinking from a mug of coffee, looking at least a little more alert and less cold. "You know Lena, she never runs out of energy. I should go check on Sienna; you can go ask whatever Winston told her."

        "Actually, I was about to tell _you_ ," Winston interrupted. "Sienna seems to be doing just fine now, Dr. Ziegler. She even managed to say something while she was having something to eat."

        That caught Angela's attention. "Really? What did she say?"

        Winston scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Well, it was actually her excusing me after I sneezed; in Irish, as well. However, she's still rather quiet and very shy, but she seems to do very well at fixing many kinds of tech. She's in the recreation room fixing the lights if you want to see her for yourself."

        The two nodded in thanks before going in the direction Hana and Lucio had gone: upstairs and to the rec room. They approached the door to see them just inside, looking to the shelf-like upper level of the enormous room while whispering to each other. Genji and Angela followed their gaze to see what seemed at first a little flicker of flame darting around the darkened loft, followed by the lilting humming of a song. But with the glaring beams from the lights along the railing above the stage area, it was difficult to see it clearly.

        "It's really Sienna," Genji murmured. "Behind the glare of the lights; I can see her. Sienna, down here!" The figure spun around at Genji's call and stopped her humming. She instantly rushed to the wall-ladder separating the two levels and slid down. Sure enough, in the outfit set out for her in the armory, the little girl dashed through the lights and up to the two pairs by the door, giving a shy smile.

        "Wow, you really managed to fix all those fixtures," Hana awed at the sight of the cleaner, brighter lights. "I'm Hana, -- codename D.Va -- and this is Lucio, if you didn't know already. At first, we were excited someone our size would be coming. But now, forget being more our size; you'd be way more like Brigitte's kinda gal pal!"

        Sienna blushed slightly at the compliment. "Only a few worn-out wires and bulbs from overuse; also a bit of polishing on the filters. Nothing major."

        "Hey, don't sell yourself short, girl," Lucio grinned. "It was you helping out Omnics that got our attention in the first place. Given how most of the world besides Orisa's hometown treats them, that ain't a small feat."

        Sienna smiled a little at the younger pair before a sudden shock of blue and gust of wind rushed by. The wind swirled back around right behind Sienna before something tapped her shoulder. She turned around to see a brown-haired woman right in her face.

        "Nice to finally meet you, love," the new arrival said brightly with a grin. Sienna yelped and backed into Angela and Genji, the medic pulling her between the two. The stranger then frowned sadly. "What? What is it?"

        "I believe you scared the poor girl, Lena," Genji stated sourly, setting his hand on the ginger's shoulder. "We had a feeling she wouldn't be ready for meeting someone of your... energy level."

        The woman huffed. "Well, that's no fun," she said in an oddly childish tone of voice.

        Angela shook her head. "I'm sure what would be 'fun' would be you helping these two prepare for tonight. Come on, Sienna. It's time you met the Omnics Genji and his brother spoke of. I'm sure they will be thrilled to finally meet you."

        Sienna nodded as they led her out of the rec room and downstairs, to an area that appeared to at least partly outside. The large area was covered with a huge dome, seemingly made of light, and filled with all sorts of plants except for a small clearing, where three Omnics were seated in a circle. The smallest Omnic in the center, wearing the clothes of a Shambali, looked up as they approached.

        "Ah, young Sienna Dorene," he said warmly. "It's a true pleasure to finally meet you. Please, have a seat." The larger robot with the bird beside him beeped and clicked as he pointed at the rock between him and the third one.

        Sienna smiled at the welcoming robots as she sat down at the rocks. The robot with the bird was very large, but seemed more of a gentle giant than anything else with the bird building a nest on his shoulder. The third one seemed more like a centaur from mythology, with an African sort of mask. Genji sat next to the Shambali, Angela standing behind him.

        "Bastion model E54 and I have been very eager to meet you ever since we heard you were helping other Omnics," the feminine Omnic stated with smiling eyes and a wave. "My name is Orisa; I'm sure my creator Efi from Numbani would love to meet you."

        "And I'm sincerely thankful for all that you have done for our brethren in King's Row," the Shambali said kindly.

        "It is the least I can do," Sienna replied with a smile. "You must be the Tekhartha Zenyatta, who Genji was talking about."

        "Indeed I am," the Omnic affirmed. "My friends and I have been waiting to finally meet you ever since we first took you in."

        Sienna nodded. "I was told you are the reason why my injuries aren't as severe as they should be at this point. I should've been bedridden at least two months and on crutches for a few more, but they were completely healed, and for that I thank you."

        Zenyatta nodded and had one of his orbs float over, fly around her a few times with the bird following, and return to him as the bird returned to its nest. "The orbs I control are very useful for healing injuries, as well as causing them in battle."

        The "Bastion" robot's yellow bird fluttered down to Sienna. She held out a finger for it to land on, where it looked up at her with its intelligent eyes and sort of smile. It chirped and trilled to the teen, causing her to smile back at it.

        "How cute," she said softly, brushing a finger from her other hand over its crest. The bird warbled before flying back to the robot. "You have a very good friend... Bastion."

        The large robot beeped with delight and patted Sienna's head. "He does indeed, Sienna," Genji agreed. "According to Master Zenyatta and Orisa's translations, the bird's name is Ganymede. He is apparently what helped Bastion overcome his automatic combat programming. Sort of like a therapy animal to an old soldier. Bastion's in charge of maintaining this greenhouse, and as you can see, he does very well."

        "It certainly helped him make peace with Torbjorn," Angela added. "Mei loves having him and Ganymede help with her nature research. Perhaps you'll be able to meet all of the others at the weekly Open-Mic tonight."

        Sienna chuckled in recollection. "And according to the notification for it, it seems Hana and Lucio do not like it when someone named Reinhardt is late."

        "It usually involves both of them hunting the tardy member themselves," Orisa elaborated. "Anyone who's late one night is directly labeled for it the week after; if everyone is punctual, no names are given. Though Reinhardt was only late last week because of an incident involving a prank courtesy of Jamison and Mako. Not a very _glamorous_ outcome."

        "That said, Mako is far more... mentally stable than his little friend," Genji added. "He only needs someone who can get through to him. Jamison... Mei's trying her best."

        Hana peeked in through the door. "Hey guys! Open-Mic's in an hour. If you want dinner, be quick about it!" She took off before she could get any reply.

        Angela rolled her eyes. "That would be our cue. I'm guessing you will all be there?"

        "Of course," Zenyatta affirmed.

        "E54 and I wouldn't miss it," Orisa stated, Bastion clicking his agreement. "You three should go get something to eat, though. I know how you can get if you don't eat, Genji."

        Genji jumped up like a seal. "For the last time, Orisa, I don't get hangry!" He tried brushing off the comment best he could, Angela laughing and Sienna giggling as they followed him out.


	10. Chapter 9

        Once the three of them were at the mess hall, the entire rest of the group was there, eating and chatting with each other at the tables. A brown-haired woman in a winter coat and a dome-shaped robot were dragging a skinny man with singed blond hair from the kitchen, which had a few wisps of smoke coming out the door. The woman seemed to be saying quite a few things in a language she didn't know. Given the enraged look on her face and her lopsided glasses and messed-up hair, it probably wasn't something anyone wanted to have translated in polite company.

        She tossed the guy to a much larger person with a gas mask, telling him to make sure the smaller one stayed out of the kitchen before he "makes the whole base go up in smoke!" The larger person only nodded with a deep grunt before plodding off. Two trays of food balanced on one arm, the wild blond man shouting all sorts of malignancies and cries for help from under the other.

        "Hey! Redhead! Help a bloke out, will ya!" the smaller man cried out to Sienna. "Get this guy off of me!" She only shook her head, and watched as the bigger one growled out a "shut up" and proceeded to drag him away.

        As soon as they were gone, the woman turned around, adjusting her glasses and hair. She laughed in embarrassment and walked over to them. "Sorry you guys had to see that. Jamie tried to put a ball of tin foil in the microwave again. Barely got it out before it blew up."

        "I had a feeling," Angela sighed. "Mei, this here is Sienna. I'm sure you remember when we brought her in."

        Mei looked down at the little ginger. "Oh, you're such a cute little one! And you're actually 17 years old?"

        Sienna nodded. "18 in about two months. On March 20th."

        "Really?! And you're so small! Don't worry. Some time with good food and good friends like Snowball, me, and the others will have you shooting up like a bamboo stalk by then. Come on in!" She took the girl by the shoulder -- Angela gently urging the young one to follow -- and led her into the mess hall. There was a row of trays along the counter, each with stew, potatoes, vegetables, and a few crackers of some sort on the side. A reddish-brown haired woman was behind the counter, switching between the cooking appliances. "Hi Brigitte! Mako just left with Jamie, so he won't be coming back anytime soon."

         _Brigitte... The girl Hana and Lucio said I was like._

        The woman turned around. "Hello Mei, hello Snowball. Thanks for helping me get him out of here." She looked down at the teen. "Ah! You must be Sienna; glad to meet you." She shook hands with the young girl even with the oven glove on. "I'll be out in a little bit; you can wait at the table with Fareeha until I get there. Hope you enjoy the stew." She leaned over the counter and handed her some utensils. "Trust me, it's better than when McCree is on cooking duty. He may not try to be, but along with a few others, he's a fire hazard in here," she whispered.

        Sienna nodded in thanks as she and Mei each took a tray. The scientist led her to a table where a young woman who looked similar to Ana was sitting. Sienna sat down across from the woman with the familiar tattoo while Mei went to a different table nearby. "My name is Fareeha," the woman smiled. "Nice to meet you, Sienna. My mother told me that you met her earlier, late this morning."

        _Mo_ _ther. So Fareeha must be Ana's daughter. I thought that tattoo on her eye looked familiar._  Sienna waved in greeting at the dark-skinned woman. "I'm glad to finally meet all of you. The Omnics I helped in King's Row always wanted me to join Overwatch."

        Fareeha smiled. "She talks, too. So, King's Row... That's Lena's hometown. You've met her yet?"

        Sienna took a small bite of the stew and nodded. After she swallowed, she added, "Though she did give me a start when she got up in my face in the rec room."

        Fareeha hummed in understanding before she swallowed a bite of food herself. "She means well, but she does tend to be a little hyper. Satya didn't take too kindly to her first greeting either, especially after hearing something about her superiors in the Vishkar corporation. She never said what, but she didn't quite detest Lucio anymore after that, even though they apparently held a grudge with each other ever since they first met."

        After a little while of eating, Brigitte and another dark-skinned woman sat at the table with their trays. "Did we miss anything?" the larger redhead inquired.

        "Oh, not much," Fareeha replied nonchalantly. "Apparently, even the Omnics Sienna helped in Lena's hometown wanted her to join us. Which reminds me, Sienna, have you met our Omnic members?"

        Sienna smiled and nodded. "It was very interesting to meet a Shambali like Zenyatta, and Orisa, Bastion, and Ganymede seem very nice as well."

        "Oh, definitely," agreed Brigitte. "Bastion is such a sweetheart and a big help, despite my father's lack of enthusiasm. Orisa and her creator Efi are also a joy to be around."

        "...Lectured of chaos and disorder by a machine..." the strange woman muttered, seemingly only half-listening and more concentrated on eating her food.

        Sienna tilted her head in confusion. "Does she mean Zenyatta?"

        Fareeha nodded. "Still salty about a chat she once had with him, I guess. Satya isn't one to interact very much aside from a snide comment to those she isn't fond of.

        "I do think someone said she was on the spectrum," the older redhead recalled. "Too bad not even she knows where she fits."

        _The autism spectrum,_ Sienna figured as she ate. _That does make a lot of sense._  She looked up to notice Fareeha looking at her strangely. "...Yes?"

        The Egyptian woman suddenly reeled in surprise. "Sorry, sorry! Lost in thought back there. You just remind me of someone... when I was a little girl..."

         _Now I even remind_ her _of someone else? First Athena, then Winston, and now Fareeha! Something's going on here..._ "Who do I look like?"

        Fareeha began to look rather uneasy. "Maybe another time. Apparently, she wasn't exactly our _finest_ asset for the time."

        Frustrated, Sienna continued her eating without much else to say.  _Well, that didn't work out how I'd hoped. I wanted to get a name, but I did get a few other clues. Obviously a woman, and an ex-Overwatch member from sometime before it was forced underground. And I remember seeing an M on Athena's facial recognition tag on the security footage I was in._

        "Open-Mic's in 10, ladies and gents!" Lucio called out, he and Hana at the door. "Don't make us hunt you down!" The two raced off, soon followed by everyone cleaning up their trays and utensils.

        Having little to clean up after, Sienna was quick to follow along in cleaning up, and soon headed upstairs to the rec room before anyone followed. The two were setting up the music equipment -- DJ table, mic stand, wireless microphone -- and it looked like another mic was on one of the digital air-hockey tables.

        "Hey Sienna," Lucio waved her over. "We got a plan to introduce you to the others in the Open-Mic. Take that spare microphone and head up to the loft. You can be up on top with the lights, and when Hana gives you the signal, turn one of the lights on yourself and introduce yourself with the mic. You can introduce yourself from a safe distance with plenty of free space, and see everything from a bird's-eye view. Sound good?"

        Sienna nodded and took the mic from the table. She went up the ladder to the upper level to give the mood light fixtures one last check, making sure the filters were clean and the stands were stable as the others began to file in. She made sure the mood lights were all angled toward the stage, set to white on the color setting, and at a low brightness until it was 7 on the dot. She was able to check the time and lights' settings thanks to Athena having a miniature terminal on the wall of the upper level, which was also where she kept the microphone for the time being.

        Watching from the top, she could see members she knew -- Angela, Genji and Hanzo, Brigitte, Fareeha, and the Omnics -- and a lot of others she didn't know. She noted the duo called Mako and Jamison coming in, and Winston was entering with Lena, too. From behind the rail along the inner edge of the loft where the stage lights were mounted, Sienna was able to get a pretty good look at most of the members she didn't recognize. Winston was being flanked by a decent-sized, ball-shaped robot or something. Brigitte was with a shorter man with a large blond beard and a much bigger white-haired man covered in scars. The latter was bantering along with a... a muscular person with really short, pink hair. (Upon consulting Athena's member database, she discovered that person was a woman named Aleksandra, codenamed Zarya after her last name.)

        Ana and Fareeha were talking to a man with a notable cowboy hat and another man in a jacket with a red-and-yellow 76 on the back. Hanzo seemed to be -- oddly enough -- successfully having a conversation with Satya in a corner. Winston and Mei seemed to be comparing each other's notes. Bastion and Orisa were helping Lucio set up a pair of rather large speakers. Zenyatta was with Genji and Dr. Ziegler, and Brigitte wandered over toward the stage to talk with Hana.

         _"It is exactly 7 o'clock pm,"_  the ginger heard from the AI. _"Preparing stage lights now."_  She watched as the room lights turned down and the stage lights brightened at the same time, and Hana rushed to the stage to grab the mic.

        "Hey everybody!" she greeted everyone over the speakers. "It's my pleasure to announce that tonight, all members -- and guest -- are here and on time!" The ones Sienna hadn't met yet started voicing their confusion as to where said guest was. "Now now now. See, she was the first one here. As for where she is..." Hana looked up to the loft.

        Sienna took that to be the signal and rushed to the corner right above the stage, taking the mic before directing the two lights on the outskirts of the row to swivel around and direct their beams on her. Everyone looked up to the loft, surprised that that was where she was the whole time. Now that she had just about all eyes on her, Sienna did feel herself shake from a surge of stage fright. But it was reassuring to know that she really was a safe distance from them all.

        "Um... Hello, everyone," she said shyly over the mic, giving a little wave. "For those of you who don't know, -- which, I don't think there are many -- my name is Sienna Dorene. I, uh... hope I can be friends with all of you I still have yet to meet... Even though I've always gotten along better with Omnics than other people."

        "That's 'cause yer a rotten bot-hugga!" the one she remembered as Jamison called out. His tone of voice almost made her shrink back before a loud **_THUNK_**  and a loud whistle of feedback resonated through the audio system, sending everyone to covering their ears.

        "Jamie, be nice!" Mei's voice scolded. "Of course Hana would have to throw her mic at you after insulting her like that." She gave the mic back to the Korean gamer. "Carry on, sweetie."

        Sienna nodded with a grateful smile. "Thank you, Ms. Mei... But I was honestly done anyway... I'll be up here if any of you want me to speak again..."

        She went off to redirect the lights back to the stage, staying at a different corner except for when things called for adjusting the lights. But aside from that, she was in her corner during the string of karaoke attempts, poem and story readings, comedy skits, etc that was the Open-Mic session.

        And already, she was feeling very much at home.


	11. Chapter 10

        Around the end of the Open-Mic, Sienna was watching as the man in the cowboy hat -- who she now knew was named Jesse McCree -- singing and dancing to some sort of country song. He was a bit off-key and kept tripping over the spurs he wore, but it was better than Jamison's awful cover of "Waltzing Matilda" with Mako using a starter pistol as a metronome -- that was probably only adding to the cowboy's problem. Sienna was busy enough sweeping up fragments from those shrapnel-filled blank rounds from the loft, making sure they were in reach of anyone on cleanup duty. She was even looking at various popular songs from before the Omnic Crisis on Athena's terminal.

        The ginger tensed when she heard a note that was especially too high for a deep-voiced person like Jesse to be singing. ( _That guy should_ really _figure out his vocal range before volunteering a song._ ) Thankfully, that seemed to be the finale before Hana came back with the microphone and Snowball blowing away the remaining debris. "And that was McCree's cover of 'Into the Sunset!'" she grinned with a thankful undertone in her voice. "We have enough time for one more performance now. Any takers? Huh? Huh?"

        Sienna scrambled to get the outer lights on her, grabbing her mic. "I can give it a try," she volunteered. "Lucio, did Athena give you the message for what I'd like to sing?"

        Lucio checked his device, Hana watching over his shoulder. "Yup," he replied through his earpiece mic. "...Something from before the Omnic Crisis?... Let's hope it'll be a lot better than that Hassle-huff stuff Reinhardt tried to sing earlier."

        The audience laughed as the white-haired man by Brigitte shouted, "It's HASSLE _HOFF_! AND HE'S A CLASSIC!"

        Lucio hummed offhandedly, bringing up the aforementioned song on his DJ table. "Mmm-hmm, sure... Alright, Sienna, break it down!" The ginger nodded, setting the lights to fire orange on one side, and turquoise green on the other.

_"Lost in your mind... I wanna know  
Am I losing my mind? Never let me go..._

_If this night is not forever, at least we are together._  
_I know I'm not alone, I know I'm not alone._  
_Anywhere, whenever; apart, but still together_  
_I know I'm not alone, I know I'm not alone!_

_Unconscious mind; I'm wide awake  
Wanna feel one last time... take my pain away._

_If this night is not forever, at least we are together._  
_I know I'm not alone, I know I'm not alone._  
_Anywhere, whenever; apart, but still together_  
_I know I'm not alone, I know I'm not alone!"_

        The audience was clapping when the song ended. "Give it up for our new little gal Sienna!" Hana exclaimed. "And with a great final performance, that concludes this week's Open-Mic. See you all next week!"

        Everyone voiced their own replies and started to leave. Sienna went to the ladder and climbed down to the floor as the stage lights went out and the regular lights came on.

        "She sure does look familiar," she heard from the McCree person talking to Genji as they left. Lena had blinked up to her, Winston ambling to her side while the ball-bot came with him. A hatch in that bot opened for an orange-tan hamster to wiggle out and stand on top. The hamster waved at Sienna and squeaked at Winston.

        The gorilla chuckled. "I wouldn't talk if I were you. Sienna, this here is Hammond, an old furry friend of mine. And I'm sure you've met Lena."

        "Sorry about what happened earlier today, love," Lena apologized. "Should've really listened when Genji and Angela said it wouldn't be a good idea to meet you too soon. I didn't realize you'd be so jumpy around so many people you didn't know."

        "It's alright," Sienna replied shyly. "I should've been more prepared when a few people mentioned you were rather energetic."

        Lena grinned and shook hands with the teen, glad that the matter was settled. "So, I hear you lived just a ways from my hometown of King's Row, and helped the Omnics living there. Is that true?"

        Sienna nodded. "My best friend was an Omnic when I was growing up back in Ireland."

        "Oh yeah! I've met him when we told him that you were with us! Ipakee, I believe."

        Sienna's face lit up. "Ipakee still remembers me?" she asked hopefully.

        Lena nodded enthusiastically. "He's wanted to know where on Earth you and your mother took off to for the past five years or so. And I could tell you two were close; he was such a sweetie and sounded so happy and relieved that you were alright."

         _That sounds like him alright,_  Sienna thought at the memory. "I've always hoped I'd be able to see him again. Most Omnics I've met were really nice compared to the people I grew up with. Overwatch is like a great combination of what I had and what I needed."

        "Alright you two, come on," Angela ushered them along through the door. "There will be plenty of time to talk tomorrow, but it's time to wash up and get some sleep. The others are waiting at the girls' sleeping quarters."

* * *

        " _Máthair... le do thoil... uimh_..."

        Brigitte woke up at the small noise. That wasn't something she normally heard at night. The walls of the sleeping quarters were normally very thin, but it was never this easy to hear someone talking in their sleep. Not unless a frequent sleep-talker left the door to their room open for whatever reason. An odd, off-putting noise soon joined the tiny voice and its unfamiliar language. Shouldn't anyone else have woken up from that noise by now? Where or who would all the murmured words and other sounds be coming from?

        Satya? No, she does keep her door open some of the time, but never sleep-talks. Fareeha? No, never sleep-talks or leaves her door open. Hana? Angela? No, both almost always kept their doors at least a crack open, but don't sleep-talk; Hana's a heavy sleeper like Zarya, but light-sleeping Angela should've long-since gotten up to see what was happening. Mei, too, but she was on the other side of the quarters; too far away to hear. Ana could sleep through quite a lot, but wouldn't normally open her door until morning.

        She heard Angela's light footsteps pass by her room. "Sienna, dear, is something wrong?"

         _...Sienna. Why didn't I think of her?_

        Brigitte quickly and quietly got out of bed to head to one of the few newly occupied rooms. (There were twelve for guys and twelve for girls in all the sleeping quarters.) Only one had a fully-opened door not far from her room, so she went to that one to see if she was right.

        For better or worse, she was.

        Angela was crouched by the little new girl's bed, trying to shake her awake. The little redhead was shifting in her sleep, pawing at nothing as if she were trying unsuccessfully to get up off the floor. Tear tracks were on her face as fresh tears leaked from her closed eyes. She would also jerk away from the medic's hand, leaving a heartbroken look in her blue eyes. She gave a pleading look to Brigitte as soon as she noticed the older redhead.

        Knowing all too well what Angela wanted, Brigitte walked up to little Sienna, still trapped in her nightmare. She gently laid a hand on the smaller girl's shoulder when Sienna tore upwards with a yelp, wide-eyed, shaking, and heaving for breath.

        "Sienna, it's alright; take a few deep breaths." Angela put an arm around her shoulder, causing Sienna to jump. Her eyes were darting around like she couldn't see anything. They scanned her room frantically before she gradually relaxed, breathing slowly and deeply. Her darting, grass-colored gaze slowed down, shifting between the blue orbs of the doctor, and warm brown ones belonging to Brigitte. She shifted around a bit to sit cross-legged on the mattress.

        "You must've had such a bad dream,  _kultaseni,_ " Brigitte said sympathetically, sitting on the bed beside her. "Would you like to talk to us about it? Pappa said it's always good to talk about bad dreams."

        Sienna looked up at Brigitte and leaned into her a little. "Ever since I first got out of the infirmary, I've been repeatedly told how much I look like someone else. Someone who's a monster to you with a face like mine and that of my mother. First Athena sees it, then Winston, then Fareeha; and just after the Open-Mic, that McCree person as well."

        "Sienna, I'm sure it's nothing personal," Brigitte replied, pulling her close with a strong arm.

        Sienna only hugged herself as if she felt the presence of some horrible monster behind her. "Then who is it that I remind you of? I just can't shake the feeling that whoever I look like was someone _awful_. Is it just some random coincidence I remind two people, a gorilla, _and_  an AI of a bad person they all once knew? Are they someone I know or am supposed to know? Could it be someone I don't know I'm related to?... Is it my mother?..."

        Whatever she was talking about, Angela obviously knew. She looked pretty conflicted about what to say next. She let out a deep sigh. "The person you look like... used to be a part of a division in Overwatch, long before it was shut down," she began, sitting on the other side of the ginger. "Moira O'Deorain. She was a scientist, like Winston in a way. However, despite being able to make groundbreaking research, her techniques were very unethical; dangerously risky, even. Many believed it was people like her that caused the Omnic Crisis. She would do anything to make a breakthrough in science, regardless of the cost. We believe she's also taken refuge with our enemies -- the terrorist organization, Talon -- and took part in the fates of a few other old friends."

        Sienna took some time to mull over what she just heard. "I remind everyone of an evil scientist... Her last name sounds a bit similar to mine -- and my mother's maiden name which we took ever since my father vanished. And this Talon organization, Ana mentioned it this morning... And they may have been in the street battle when I was in the alley with Nedota."

        "And we were fighting them off," Brigitte added.

        "We're so sorry we didn't tell you sooner," Angela apologized. "We just didn't want to offend you or bring up any bad memories in case you knew her. Moira is dangerous, and we have found little reason to doubt that she was a large part of capturing the wife of one of our members and turning her into a sleeper agent. Poor Amelie... Gabriel as well, after leaving us alongside her..."

        Sienna looked up at the Swiss doctor. "Do you think... maybe someone will be able to... get through to them?... Bring them back to normal?"

        Angela chuckled. "We all hope so. Perhaps one day, someone will. Now, do you think you can get back to sleep?"

        Sienna's eyes fell. "I... I don't know..."

        "Don't worry, Angela, I'll stay with her," Brigitte volunteered. "You can go back to sleep. I know how you don't have the best sleep schedule."

        Angela nodded and stood up. "Thank you very much, Brigitte. Goodnight, you two."

        Sienna waved before she laid back down in bed, soon followed by her fellow redhead behind her. She turned to her other side to face the woman, who already had her eyes closed. She carefully shifted closer in an effort not to disturb, pulling the larger arm over her shoulders. With the new source of warmth she found in the kind lady-squire, she managed to get back to sleep.

* * *

* * *

 

 **Shadowgeist:**  Gotta love Alan Walker's music, am I right?


	12. Chapter 11

        Early that morning, Sienna was the first awake, Brigitte holding her like a small stuffed animal. She carefully slipped out of the woman's arms, getting out of bed. In a soft T-shirt and sweatpants, she looked outside the ajar bedroom door. No one else seemed to be up yet, as far as she could tell. Slipping on a pair of socks, she left the small bedroom and went to the corridor leading to the main building.

        The Overwatch HQ was noticeably dark, almost ominously so, as Sienna looked around. Any motion detectors turned on dimmed lights, as if the whole place was in some kind of night mode. She went to a terminal to see where she was and check the time to see it was her usual alarm time: 5 am.  _So... my biological alarm clock now follows my old_ home _alarm clock... Should I look around the place until the others start waking up? Or go back to bed and risk waking up Brigitte and maybe a few others?_  A shock of fear raced through her body at the thought of the latter. _No; bad idea to wake them up. Definitely let them sleep. I can find something else to do in the meantime._

        Sienna's eyes wandered to the places she was curious about on the map.  _I guess it wouldn't hurt to get a closer look in a few places, since I didn't get to while Winston was showing me around. I think my tools are somewhere around here, too._  She quietly went through the hallways, sure that she'd be able to navigate the building without trouble. She eventually stumbled upon an engineering studio.

        The little workshop had a lot of experimental prototype inventions inside. Most of them seemed to be weapons or armor or other things. Since all of them did have a small layer of dust, Sienna figured they were all offlined, discarded, and therefore not dangerous. But just to be safe, she was careful while investigating the failed inventions.

        During her little investigation of all the creations, Sienna even found out the reasons some of them weren't successful. Those robot arms were supposed to be more flexible, like tentacles; the arms themselves were stiffly jointed, and couldn't twist or swivel as they should. That electric staff had sacrificed control to be lightweight. Given the look of the inner networks, its current must've been so strong the user could get electrocuted if they weren't careful, and it could fry itself out if left on too long. That multipurpose weapon looked no bigger than a crowbar in standard mode, but it was so heavy she could barely lift one end; too cumbersome for battle. That armor set may not have had any chinks, but it was solid around quite a few joints and therefore had a noticeable problem with movement.

        _I can fix some of these things while I wait for the others. There should be something in here I can work with. I can start with the robot arms; I just need to find the right tubing to form the actual arms._

        She scoured the whole room, looking for anything that could be used to replace the metal joints. She looked in and around every other abandoned invention. Every box, shelf and storage compartment. _Come on, there has to be some kind of tubing_ some _where._  She managed to weasel her way to a drawer hiding behind some other prototypes to finally find the rubber tubing she was looking for. _Finally. Now I just need something to link this to the wires of the arms._ _.._  She scanned the room with her eyes, noticing something on a high shelf in a cupboard above a counter. She could use the counter as a makeshift stool to reach it to see if it was what she needed. Perfect!

        With that plan, Sienna carefully cleared away everything on the counter that could get in the way. She pushed herself up to kneel on the counter, making sure she was steady. She stretched up, hands creeping up the shelves above her to reach what was on the top one. Her fingertips dusted over something past the lip of the top shelf. Her back was already bending backwards as is, and she stretched as far as she could. Determined not to give up, Sienna carefully slid her foot onto the counter, standing up a little to get a better grip. She just managed to close two fingertips around a part of the tool...

        And the door slid open, startling her from her balance and sending her falling back.

* * *

        Given how slow things were, there wasn't a lot of things Widow could do to busy herself. Polish her rifle and scope? Fine-tune her venom mines? She could, but she does that just about every day. Look for anyone she may have missed on Talon's kill list? There's probably nothing new up there; or available, truth be told. Check in with any of her colleagues? As if! Sombra's somehow formed a weird "friendship" with a certain amoral geneticist and is almost always hovering around the scientist. (How the heck that hacking addict pulled it off? The literally-and-emotionally-cold sniper would rather _not_ find out.) Reaper is as socially distant as Widow, too. What did that leave? Honing her hand-to-hand or aiming skills in the training area? Perhaps...

        If it weren't already taken by someone else, anyway.

        Honestly, ever since Doomfist decided to break that "poor old man" out of that facility, Widow's had more than a couple of issues with the new recruit. Time and time again she's  _almost_  worked up the emotion to get angry with him and his nonsensical rambling. His unstable gravitokinetic abilities have also been a massive annoyance. Had he not proven how unstable his powers are, (courtesy of Dr. O'Deorain, of course) Widow and the rest of Talon's lower tiers would've dubbed him greedy. Curse his powers for being so unstable and justifying him hogging the training room!

        Which was why she was currently up in the observation deck, waiting for him to be done with his session.

        As infuriating as he and his abilities may have been, Widow still found him at least somewhat interesting. He was always humming his own little tune everywhere he went, consciously or subconsciously; even waving an imaginary baton as he practiced his powers. His dedication to learning of gravity and black holes was reminiscent of Dr. O'Deorain's commitment to biology and genetics. Perhaps he once had an occupation as a scientist for such things before he was locked away in a government-style asylum/prison/lab.

        Reaper mentioned the old man having nightmares of more than a few kinds. (It was no help to all the strange rambling he was already doing, by the way.) Whatever gave him his powers, what fractured his memory, -- and mind as a whole -- and his imprisonment and escape. That, Widow could honestly not blame him for. She had to battle some bad memories herself. But if the man's powers and trauma came from an experiment if he were a scientist, that would explain his problem.

         _Wasn't there someone in Overwatch who suffered due to a failed experiment as well?... Ah,_ oui _, that time-traveling girl_ _. Such an annoyance..._

        Widow's current position was not unlike that of a real spider. Hiding up in a corner, in her own little space, watching what goes on below her. The armor that the Irish geneticist gave him to assist in controlling his powers did seem to provide some form of aid to help him properly control his gravity powers. His powers themselves had massively improved as well. She still paid little mind to him talking to himself while apparently not realizing the Comm was on.

        The air suddenly shuddered around her body. Not enough to affect the building, but it caused the woman a sudden wave of nausea and a flash of... that place... She stumbled a bit before recovering herself, both from the nausea and near-flashback. _Now_ she knows what Sombra means when she feels a little sick after using her translocator. Well, she can cross _that_  off the bucket list. The man training his power below looked to the observation deck as if he realized her presence through the gravitational pulse, before he slowly flew up to eye level with his spectator.

         _"Forgive me, Ms. Lacroix,"_  he apologized with an aerial bow through the Comm. _"My powers gave off an unexpected pulse, and I did not realize you were watching."_

        Widow gave a small sniff, trying to play off the pulse's effect. "Don't be concerned,  _M_ _onsieur_ ," she replied through the same Comm. "I've been through far worse; I barely felt it. Continue, so I myself can train after."

        The old scientist gave a slow dip of the head in understanding before descending back to the floor. And Widow continued to watch him as he returned to his practice. It was still a surprise that he didn't seem to realize what Talon was actually using him for. He still acted as if he thought the terrorist group was his benefactors who saved him out of the goodness of their hearts. He was odd with his streak of courtesy within all his haphazard strokes of imaginary music and scientific equations. He's bound to find out the truth at some point; he can't be  _that_  stupid, right?

 _Sigma... I wonder how you'll react to the news when -- not if,_ when _\-- you find out the truth..._

* * *

        Sienna shrank into her seat in the face of Reinhardt's booming laughing in the middle of Commander Morrison's explanation. Her head was almost under the table out of embarrassment and fear, already hiding behind her bowl of oatmeal. Angela and Genji were on either side of her at the table. The little redhead was shaking at the thought of being punished by the members of Overwatch, as much as they tried convincing her such a thing wouldn't happen.

        "Anyway, she would've gotten hurt if I didn't catch her in time," Morrison concluded. "What was she even doing in that old storage room anyway?"

        "She's a mechanic, Jack; an inventor in the making," Torbjorn pointed out. "The little lass probably wanted to make one of those failed prototypes work properly." Sienna peeked out slightly and nodded at him. "Ha! See, she's just like Brigitte when she was a lass. She's an unofficial Lindholm already!"

        "But why did you not wake anyone else up, Sienna?" Angela inquired softly. "We would've helped you."

        "I... uh..." Sienna scrambled for an answer.

        "Everyone, think of this from _her_ perspective," Fareeha's voice interrupted from the table behind them. "I know I'd get into all sorts of mischief while _my_ mother was asleep, trying not to wake her up. And hers was... probably not very happy in the morning, if you know what I mean." Sienna nodded in agreement.

        Torbjorn huffed. "Well, some of us tend to oversleep anyway. Waking us up won't do too much harm unless it's a _morgenmuffel_. Er, that means 'morning grouch.'"

        _So... grumpy riser, then._  "Not as bad as... my mom, right?" she asked hesitantly.

        "Of course not," Genji assured. "Everyone usually needs something to fully wake them up in the morning. If anything, it's the heavy sleepers you should watch out for. Eh, Reinhardt?"

        "What?! I'm not a heavy sleeper, you little bot!" the giant of a man bellowed.

        Brigitte rose a brow. "Says you; Papa and I know otherwise."

        "Or have you forgotten the time baby Brigitte was able to play with the family cat on top of you without waking you up?" Torbjorn asked pointedly.

        Sienna started giggling at the image. Brigitte playing with a cat on top of a sleeping Reinhardt. It even sounded funny. That would be a sight to see, no doubt.

        "Well, would ya look at that," McCree commented, his voice adopting an oddly proud tone. "The li'l darlin' really does know how to laugh. Good to hear there's at least one thing 'er ma didn't take away from 'er."

        Sienna and the others couldn't help but agree.


End file.
